


Diving For Gold

by WritingMadness



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, Danger, Gay, Homophobia, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMadness/pseuds/WritingMadness
Summary: Dave is bully Kurt, Sam helps his glee friend out.
Relationships: Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Diving For Gold

Sam smiled around at the New Directions as they all lay scattered around on the grass, it was a free period and, because of the unseasonably hot weather, everyone had decided to gather at the old moss-filled lake. It was a hang out that everyone at the school knew about, yet no one used but on a day like this. A day so hot it hurt to think straight.

"Oh my god! Your terrible."

At the sound of Kurt's voice, Sams's eyes drifted from the lake to where the young boy sat with Rachel heatedly discussing Broadway musicals. Sam rolled his eyes, though a soft smile graced his lips. Right now, they were arguing which of the plays was the best; of course, Kurt was on the side of Wicked.

"Okay." Kurt smiled suddenly ending the argument. Sam raised an eyebrow, he had almost gained whiplash at the sudden change of topic. "I have another question! If you could only wear one brand of clothing for life, which would you pick?"

"Easy, " Rachel laughed. "I would have to pick Versace, I just love the colours and designs! You?"

"Gucci! I love Gucci!" Kurt chuckled excitedly earning a few glares from the footballers, Dave even shouted the word fag but Kurt chose to ignore. Sam sighed, why did they have to hate the gay kid just because they were footballers. "This scarf is Gucci, see the quality?"

Kurt opened his jacket to give Rachel a closer look, but the first thing Sam noticed was a golden ring attached to a string chain, glistening in the sun. It looked to be quite special from the way it was obviously polished, it looked so so so expensive.

It turned out that he wasn't the only one that noticed the ring because the next thing that he saw was Dave Karofsky run up and rip the chain from around Kurt's neck making all of the New Directions gasps. Kurt was up in seconds.

"Nooo!" The small boy screamed, face completely red in anger. Even Karofsky seemed shocked by the anger behind it. "Give that back Karofsky."

Rachel, Finn, and Sam were the next ones to stand, though the latter stayed back; not wanting to get involved unless he really had to.

"Why should I Hummel?" Karofsky smirked at the obvious distress he was causing Kurt while he twirled the golden object between his index finger and thumb. "I think I deserve this for having to put up with your fagginess!"

Quinn stood up, her face full of concern, and leaned into Sams's ear with a hurried tone. "That's his mum's ring, she left it to him."

Sam gasped slightly and walked forward until he was next to Kurt who glanced up at him slightly before walking closer to Karofsky.

"DAVE! GIVE ME MY FUCKING RING NOW!"

Sam jumped slightly at Kurt's anger but didn't show it as he glared at David who only smirked back. "You want your ring back? Swim for it!"

Before anyone could stop him David turned on the spot and chucked the ring with all his strength into the middle of the lake. Kurt's eyes widened. David laughed and walked back to the footballers just at they stood up to leave the field. Of course, they didn't want to stay at the scene of the crime too long.

Kurt gasped and quickly ran towards the lake, diving right into the dirty water; proving to Sam how important the ring was. Kurt Hummel did not ruin his outfit for something stupid. He swam around frantically for a few minutes, before climbing out of the lake and letting out the most heartbreaking sob ever. Rachel ran over and took him into his arms.

Sam let a small sigh before quickly stripping to his boxers. He walked to the edge of the lake until Finn grabbed his arm. " Man don't, that waters dangerous. I'm scared enough Kurt went in..."

"I have to try."

Sam just brushed his arm off, before diving into the lake and swimming to the middle. Once he was in the middle of the lake, he dived under the water and looked around, the dirty water burned but he just kept looking until he saw a glimmer.

Smiling he swam to it and went to pick it up realizing it was attached to a piece of seaweed. Sam yanked on it as hard as he could but the force made him fly into a rock and hit his head. Hissing at the pain, he came back up and swam back to the land where he was promptly wrapped into a picnic blanket by the rest of the club.

Kurt was next to him soon after, his fingers gliding over the fresh wound on Sam's head. "Don't you ever stay under that long! Do you hear me? Especially not for a piece of jewelry, no matter how important."

"Hey, Kurt?" Sam whispered so the others couldn't hear at all.

"Yeah?" Kurt muttered, his fingers now holding a cardigan that Britney had given him to Sam's head to stop the bleeding.

"Can I have a kiss?"

"You really did hit your head?" Kurt whispered back with a raised eyebrow, as he pulled back to look the boy in the eyes. "Anyway, you have to earn my kisses!"

Sam grinned wide and lifted up his hand, opening the palm to reveal the ring. Kurt gasped out loud making everyone look their way. The boy quickly took the ring and placed it in his pocket before grabbing Sam's face and kissing him deeply and passionately.

Finn gasped, making Kurt pull away and Sam pout. "Dude, self-control."

"Nah.." Sam winked, making Finn raise his eyebrow. "He can kiss me all he wants. So do I get a date for finding this?"

"You are gay?" Kurt asked.

"Bi." Sam shrugged earning a nod from Kurt before he leaned forward and kissed the boy gently. Sam just held him close and deepened the snog only pulling away once Rachel made them, it was time to go to Glee Club.

"So.," Finn muttered as the boys stood and followed the group hand in hand, that's when Sam noticed that Kurt was no longer wet. He was carrying an extra pair of clothes. He himself had just put his old clothes on. "Are you too like dating?"

"Sure" Sam shrugged "I like him. You okay with that?"

"Sure.."


End file.
